Teenage Sensation
by Dekameter
Summary: A Marcus/Seamus romance. Part I : Seamus persues Marcus, and Marcus decides whether or not to give in. Slash. WIP.


Title: Teenage Sensation Author: Dekameter E-mail: CoidPerfection@aol.com Pairings: Marcus/Seamus, mentions of Marcus/Percy, and Dean/Seamus, Oliver/Penelope, and Ron/Harry in future chapters. Status: Incomplete Authors Notes: The characters are not mine, their JKs. Are you really shocked? As for the song, it belongs to Gus Gus. Download it! It's good! The storyline is based off a role-playing thing between myself and GirlFriday aka Sarah. So I owe some thanks to her too! This takes place approximately 4 years after book 3, making Marcus about 22 and Seamus 17.  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus Flint was not a very happy man. This often went without being said of course, Marcus was often a very surly person. However, at the moment he was more so than usual. The din of the crowd blared in his ears, even as he left the locker room. how could they have lost? He preferred to blame it on the other members of the teams. Fucking idiots, all them. Even Lex Montague, his closest friend at the time, was a complete fucking moron. The score was 264 to 117; Puddlemere United had defeated his team (Falmouth Falcons of course). Perhaps not crushed or masticated, but the point was they had lost. Oliver Fucking Wood was the Puddlemere keeper. If there was anyone Marcus hated, it was.. Well actually it was Charlie Weasley, but that's another story, Marcus also hated Oliver and that's the point here. It was quite the blow to the ego to lose to the team that featured his old arch nemesis, if you will. What only added to his dour mood was his recent breakup with off and on boyfriend, Percy. Apparently it offended Percy that Marcus had a tendency to sleep with random people. Marcus really hadn't figured out why. ok, that's a lie, and we all know this. However, Marcus seemed to be unable of stopping this behavior, and thus the relationship went down the drain. Thus, it's rather understandable for Marcus to not be a ray of sunshine at the moment. The dark haired man in question literally stormed from the locker rooms, random people streaming by, rambling on about how good the game was. He was tired, sweaty, and looking murderous. Very few people would bound up to the man to ask for an autograph. So of course, Seamus Finnigan did just that..  
  
~*~  
  
Dark sapphire eyes blinked in confusion at the blonde youth that quite literally bounced in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Marcus! You probably don't remember me, but we went to school together! Err. sorta, you actually weren't in my year.or.my house. in fact we never met. or.even really passed each other in the halls.. Or.anything, but moving right along, we DID go to school together for a good three years and all, and I saw you today and you totally kicked ass! I mean, I'm a Puddlemere United fan, but I thought you did a bloody good job out there, eve managed to get past Oliver Wood a lot, and that's really hard to do 'cuz he's really good, and I say good to often don't I.. Er. anyways, can I have an autograph?!" Didn't this kid need to breath? Marcus scowled. This was really the last thing he wanted to deal with.  
  
"Fuck off, kid" he was getting a headache. Seamus' bright smiled wavered for a moment, but never faltered.  
  
"Aww, come on, it won't take you more than a minute! Pllllllleeeeeaaaasseee?" He wanted an autograph, damn't! Seamus just recently graduated from Hogwarts and at the moment. was doing nothing. Honestly. He moved into a flat in London with his brother, Malachy, and was looking for a job. Or. that's what he was telling his mam anyways. In all truth, he was simply screwing around. There was plenty of time to get a job later. Now he was to busy collecting signatures and watching Quiddich!  
  
This time Marcus didn't bother to respond, he simply turned his back on the boy. The former Slytherin began to walk away. perhaps he could go get pissed then pass out in his hotel room with some random person. that was always a good way to deal with his sulkiness. Seamus of course, was a very determined young man. So he followed him, bouncing next to the much taller male. He began to ramble. Anyone who knows Seamus. knows to not let him ramble, for it will be a hinder to your health. Marcus attempted to drown him out with his own thoughts, but it wasn't working well.  
  
"So I said, French fries are from cows! And Dean of course had to be all smart and such, telling me they're from potatoes or whatever, and I'm like, "No, you bloody wanker, they're from cows", see, Dean is my best friend, and still doesn't understand my humor, and he was all "Seamus, your from Ireland for god sakes, you should know your potatoes!' So I pretended to be offended, "Dean, that's a horrible stereotype -" This is where Marcus interrupted him. it was beginning to upgrade his headache to a migraine  
  
"Look, kid, --"  
  
"Seamus"  
  
"Kid, I told you to fuck off, stop bugging me" he growled heinously, only to be ignored for his troubles. With that growl still stuck in his throat he realized he could easily loose the damn kid by apperating. 'Seamus', as the boy claimed to be, looked young and dumb enough to not know how. So indeed he took the easy way out, and he was gone without a noise.  
  
~*~  
  
Late that evening, Marcus sat at the bar of The Cyclops, a seedy little bar in lower Puddletown. He was still rather sober, despite having drunk a few beers. That was the advantage, or disadvantage in some cases, to being large and having drinking experience, you could hold your liquor. Suddenly he felt a gut feeling. something was about to happen.  
  
"HALLO! Go figure, never dreamed I'd meet you here" Marcus had practically forgotten his chance meeting with the energetic. boy earlier today, he had been to busy pouting (or thinking depending on your interpretation) about Percy and Puddlemere. He was honestly beginning to hate the letter P. Despite his lack of memory about the meeting, he recognized the voice, and had he been someone else, he might have even winced. Instead he simply growled.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be here?" it was an off guess, for all he knew, Seamus was 18 and perfectly legal. However, he was hoping Seamus was 17, if only so he could tell the barkeep to get the kid the hell out.  
  
"Nope, my birthday was last month!" peridot green eyes twinkled, the lie was seamless. Seamus wouldn't actually be 18 until August, but no one need know that. "So how come your sulking?" This caught Marcus off guard. He assumed that the blonde would simply continue to either ramble on pointlessly, or beg him for an autograph. He recovered quickly off course.  
  
"None of your fucking business" he retorted.  
  
"Well, I choose to make it mine. Go on, vent! You can't just keep it all bottled up." Seamus himself wasn't quite sure why he had taken quite a liking to the former Slytherin. From what he knew of Marcus Flint, he was nothing but a bully. plus he was Ron's brother's ex-boyfriend. My, what a tong twister! Well Marcus was attractive. dark hair, pale visage, piercing blue eyes. Marcus was the quintessence of tall, dark and handsome. Maybe Seamus was just bored?  
  
"." Marcus simply scowled, turning his gaze from the boy. Then glanced back, taking him in. Seamus was about average height, perhaps a bit smaller, but not by too much. 5'6, 5'5, perhaps. His sandy-blond hair was shaggy, giving him a more boyish appearance. Freckles speckled his face, but they weren't like Percy's, once more, they only seemed to add to his.boyish appearance. In fact, every thing seemed to, the adorable grin, mischievous light green eyes. yes, too young for him. Not even an option. Satisfied with this answer Marcus went back to his drink.  
  
"My aren't we talkative! Well that's alright, I can talk enough for the both of us -"  
  
"Or you could just fuck off"  
  
"You just really like saying that don't you?"  
  
"."  
  
"Once again with the silent act! Jees, you must really drive people crazy. "  
  
"Why are you bothering me?" the Quiddich player finally snapped, turning to look at the boy. "Is it because you want that damn autograph?"  
  
"No. it's because." a moments indecision before. 'It's because I want you" Pure silence. That was rather. bold.  
  
".You're too young for me" he finally replied, sounding bored and uninterested. He turned back to the bar, motioning to the bar keep for another beer.  
  
"What does age have to do with anything?" Seamus continued. When he perused, he got! Uh. he never had really perused mind you. a few girlfriends back at Hogwarts, and a few boyfriends as well, but it never really got past anything major... and they always came to him. After all, he is so damn cute!  
  
"I'm not interested, so go harass someone else" Marcus deadpanned. Had Seamus been a bit older. he /might/ have considered it. All Seamus did was laugh though. a bit disconcerting to Marcus.  
  
"You're funny you know that? You are interested, I can tell, but you don't want to pursue that thought because you think I'm a little young. Well, I maybe young, but that doesn't mean anything. if anything, it's a plus. I'm more flexible!" he waggled his brows.  
  
"You're really desperate, aren't you?"  
  
"Aren't you?" The question stopped Marcus cold. Was he desperate? Sure he wouldn't mind a nice lay. but he wasn't desperate! He could have anyone he wanted. He certainly wasn't desperate for this bloody punk. So finally he answered, using all of his witty repartee and fancy vocabulary.  
  
"No." But this just brought an even broader smile to Seamus' face.  
  
"That took you to long to respond, which means that you are, and you just don't want me to know, which means that you are not only desperate but interested as well!" The reasoning alone was enough to make Marcus stare blankly at Seamus.  
  
"What the hell are you rambling about?"  
  
"Don't ask question, just accept the fact that you want me" he winked and grinned. It finally cracked Marcus' shell, a laugh escaping him. This situation was so ridiculous that it was humorous.  
  
"Seamus, right? Are you sure you want to continue with this?"  
  
"Of course!" Seamus smiled prettily. Marcus smirked in a reply. an evil smile. Well, as a Slytherin, the devil upon his shoulder always got more speaking time then the dilapidated angel. All right, Seamus wanted to fuck with him? That's all right. He wasn't sure what made him changed his mind. perhaps the alcohol was beginning to effect his judgment, maybe he really was desperate. maybe he just wanted Seamus to shut up... he could put that mouth to better use after all.  
  
"Well then, follow me by all means" he got up; walking from the bar. the hotel he was staying at was within walking distance. He didn't bother to look back to check if the Irish teen was following. They walked in silence for a good five minutes, which was a long time for Seamus. This gave him time to think. was he sure that he wanted to do this? Ah. sure he was! The oddly matched pair made it up to Marcus room, but before he opened the door, he grabbed Seamus and roughly slammed him up against the door, silencing the words spilling from his mouth with an equally rough kiss. When the dark haired man finally pulled away, he smirked, the very image of sleek cat that was going to get the crème. "So, Seamus. are you still so sure?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I feel my heart slamming  
  
Against my ribs  
  
The smell of your body  
  
And the touch of your lips  
  
You are beyond all imagination  
  
You are beyond all imagination Gee, I love you so much I can look and I  
  
Can touch  
  
I can touch  
  
My teenage sensation Your skin must be from another world  
  
My limbs are numbed with your  
  
Pleasuredome  
  
For the first time  
  
A revelation  
  
Beyond all imagination Gee, I love you so much  
  
I can look and I can touch  
  
I can touch  
  
My teenage sensation And I think maybe it's wrong  
  
How young is too young  
  
How young is too young  
  
My teenage sensation ? ~*~  
  
Authors Notes 2: All right, this is the end of chapter 1. What did you think? Well, please write a review and tell me! 


End file.
